Interactions with voice controlled electronic devices have become increasingly more prevalent as the functionality and capabilities of these devices have increased. Responses to an individual's commands for their voice controlled electronic device generally are formed using pre-formulated response templates. After an appropriate response template is selected for a particular response, the pertinent response information may be inserted into the response template at a predefined position.